


Fight to the Finish

by HeroFizzer



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Catfight, F/F, Genderbending, Hate Fuck, Light Bondage, Tribbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Through some enhancements, Ridley has taken on a feminine form, and seems to be more on the level with Samus in combat. As they fight to the bitter end, the longtime enemies seem to want to show their superiority in a most unusual and less modest manner, while having the intensity of any other fight. (Commissioned)
Relationships: Samus Aran & Ridley
Kudos: 10





	Fight to the Finish

The mercenary known as Samus Aran had been in many a bind within her past, but she had to admit this was perhaps the most unique fight she had with the pirate Ridley in a long time.

The pteranodon-like alien had a new appearance, one that he said came about due to "condensed technologies". What that actually was she had no clue, but it was surreal for her to face him while he had feminine naughty bits exposed without care, his scaly figure having as many curves as the blonde. His face was uncanny, looking like that of a human woman, save for the purple scaly skin and the fangs hanging off her gums. The wings and tail were still in place, but she had a hard time believing this was her longtime foe.

And yet, as they fought along the surface of Isolide, a purple planet with seven moons and steaming geysers that erupted almost randomly, she could see this was the same Ridley she swore she had taken care of many times before. He showed that in his tactics, tearing apart her armor bit by bit, swinging at the chest and tearing the legs off with her feet. Her tail swung into her helmet, knocking that off as well, though Samus was thankful the air was breathable without it. When her arm cannon was removed, she was down to her Zero Suit, leaving her open for a swarm of attacks by the purple space pirate.

"Have you had enough, Samus?" cackled the feminine Ridley. "Your best defenses are torn and crushed, there's no way you're stopping me this time!"

"My defenses might be gone," growled an exhausted Samus, "But I've still got some offense!" As Samus rushed towards the purple creature, her rocket boots popped out of the soles of her Zero Suit, lunging forward to fly at Ridley. The space pirate tried to match against the blonde and her toned body under the blue latex suit, flying at her with her wings spread out, but Aran was able to tackle her shoulder against the alien, slamming her into a nearby boulder.

While it left a dent, the impact didn't break the boulder, though it gave Samus the room she needed to have proper combat with the female Ridley. She slammed her forearm into the alien's pretty face repeatedly, then used her rocket boosters to hop into her shoulders. After wrapping her legs around the purple being's throat, she used the rockets to blast away at the shoulders, attempting to singe the scaly skin. It was enough of a distraction that the pirate was roaring in pain before Aran fell back, her legs locked tightly as she flung Ridley forward from the boulder.

Hoping Ridley would hit the ground, Samus saw that her plan failed when the pirate brought her wings out again, flapping them as she leered down at the mercenary. "You're good, clever even," Ridley growled, "But I'm not finished with you yet!"

Samus tried to flip back as Ridley lunged for the ground, avoiding at least one claw attack. Another came at her, with the blonde unprepared for that second strike. Clawing at her torso, the pirate managed to rip the Zero Suit, tearing the main body off while leaving her foe in the remains of her attire, which was just the arms and legs. Even the back had been torn off by a second attack from the tail, revealing her bare ass to the alien creature.

As Ridley cackled, Samus realized that her breasts and groin were exposed, causing the blonde's face to turn red. "Oh, man! You don't even WEAR anything under THAT?!"

"Shut up!" Samus yelled, cracking the whip from her laser device. "It chafes, okay? But that's not important here!"

Giving little concern that her suit was no longer covering her naughty bits, Samus charged at Ridley again, with the dragon-like pirate swinging her tail. Samus leaped into the air, using her rocket boots for a quick boost that ended up burning against the scaly female's face. Using her laser whip, she wrapped it around Ridley in an attempt to bring them close for combat.

The flying female spread her wings out, breaking off the plasma that was holding her in. Ridley's tail was already shooting for the blonde mercenary, wrapping around her torso instead. Unfortunately for Samus, she didn't have the same arsenal to break out of the tight, snake-like grip.

The fight changed into something unique between the pair when Ridley pulled her foe into her, with Samus's breasts pressing against her. The two leered, their lips in a grimaced form as they let their rage build up inside them. But as their boobs kept close together, the nipples were circling around one another, brushing against the skin in a way that the women would consider oddly erotic, despite their current desire to fight.

Once Samus realized that it was her arms and torso held under the tail, she managed to kick her legs out from under her, trying to bring her lower body closer to the space pirate. When she did, she saw Ridley's eyes widen, the grip on her tail loosening up. The mercenary had managed to press into her foe's inner thigh, brushing it up against the folds. All of a sudden, the female dragon's eyelids were half open, her lips curling into a doofy grin.

That was all Aran needed when she was on her feet, sweeping Ridley's legs out from under her. The space pirate fell on her back, with the mercenary quick to land atop her and keep her grounded. Her plasma pistol was pointed at the purple female's face, seeing a look of mercy in her eyes. Yet after all this time, she wasn't looking to give her enemy any of that.

As the weapon charged, Samus rubbed her knee against Ridley's groin. She watched on as the dragon looked aroused, her eyes shut as she moaned through her sharpened teeth. The pirate was enjoying the vaginal rub despite the fact she was seconds away from death, with the mercenary thinking this would be the end at last.

"It ends here, Ridley. Say yourâ€¦prayersâ€¦nhhh!"

Samus's finger pulled back from the trigger, with the charge of her gun fading away. She had lost her focus, even as she kept her knee to Ridley's crotch, her skin dampened by the exposed pussy. Grinning wickedly, Ridley asked her adversary, "So, you like my tail, Samus? Feels nice, right?"

The long tail of Ridley had slithered its way between the blonde's legs, sliding against her snatch to rub away at the exposed folds. It was far too distracting for the blonde mercenary, especially as her pussy was being massaged by the otherworldly texture that the space pirate had. The tail rubbed back and forth against her muff, causing Samus to moan through opened lips.

The mercenary couldn't fight back, as Ridley wrapped her tail around Samus's thigh to keep her in place. The tip of the tail, frightening though it may be, attempted to slide inside of the blonde, tickling away at the folds until the human was shivering. The pirate played with her own self, rubbing at her exposed clit while she watched Aran fail to leave her spot.

"You stupid slutâ€¦" cackled Ridley. "You look so good, letting my tail play with you to the point you might cum. You can't resist the pleasure it givesâ€¦though you should wait and see when it finally penetrates that itty bitty pussy of yours."

"Penetrateâ€¦this!" Samus roared, lifting her knee off of Ridley's snatch, dropping it down onto her midsection instead. With the wind knocked out of her, the space pirate ended up unraveling her tail from the mercenary, which she used to her advantage. The blonde human grabbed hold of it, spinning in a circular motion and throwing her foe a surprisingly far distance, with the scaly female tumbling around in the ground.

Ridley was left sore from the impact of her landing, especially with the dirt ground of the planet's surface. She did her best to stand, but Samus was already standing over her, ready for the two to get more down and dirty.

After raising her scaly foe's leg up in the air, Samus brought her crotch in to meet with Ridley's, kneeling on the rocky surface as she did so. The female space pirate yelped from the sudden collision of their pussies, with the mercenary rocking hard into her foe. There was a look of determination on the blonde's face, as if this was the sort of thing she needed to defeat the alien, especially since she had grown heavily aroused as well.

Samus soon leaned in top of Ridley, her hips now bucking hard against her scaly snatch while their lubricants had spread to the skin. She brought their breasts together, pressing hers down into the space pirate while their nipples pushed into one another.

"Ahaaaa, fuck!" Ridley yelled out.

"Too much?" Samus asked. "I'd have thought with skin like that you'd be much tougher than you looked. But I can see now your pussy is just as sensitive as anyone else's!" The mercenary bucked harder against Ridley's muff, the pirate clawing into the ground as she felt the intense impact her adversary made against her. The words were hard to find, but it spiked the alien's mind with more lewd, yet painful, thoughts as Aran rode her to the brink of a climax.

Unfortunately for the mercenary, Ridley wasn't just going to let this fight end because of an orgasm; this epic hatefuck was ending with someone dead, and it wasn't going to let it be her.

When she regained her movement, Ridley used her tail to grab Aran by the ankle, tugging the blonde mercenary away from her. The tendril rubbed against Samus's snatch yet again, with the tip giving an added tease to her rectum. Even as the blonde moaned in pleasure, though she was worried about the tail entering her anus with its sharp end. She shivered at the thought, using her hands to swat it away, but the space pirate showed her resilience.

Ridley lifted herself off the ground, cackling at the distracted Samus as she was stimulated by the tendril. As she closed the distance between them, she used the length of her tail to wrap around her wrists, then moving to and squeezing around her breasts, though the mercenary was thankful that it wasn't going against her asshole now. The female pirate was enjoying this, using her tail to pull the blonde mercenary into her, with the squeezed in breasts level with her face. Using her claws, she rubbed the tips against the nipples, hearing the mercenary squeal while her legs rubbed together, only creating more friction on herself, even by accident.

“Mmm, what lovely little nubs...” Ridley said, grinning as she showed her fangs, “they look tasty enough to snack on.” With her touch arousing the blonde mercenary, she leaned into her breasts and bit down on the nipples. Samus growled, trying her best to struggle out of the tail's grip as the sharp teeth of the space pirate bit down on her breasts. The fangs brought themselves into her skin, the soft mounds being squeezed between the tail and the teeth. The blonde was worried, given how tight everything was, that if her foe wasn't careful she could squish them in until they popped.

Even if that weren't possible, the thought scared her.

Samus tried her best to kick at Ridley once again, the pirate using one of her hands to squeeze in on her other breast. The claws kneaded into the orb, causing the blonde to tremble while her fluids unintentionally leaked from her snatch. It was a horrible, yet arousing feeling, and while she enjoyed the sensations in her groin, she felt she couldn't let her enemy win here. But no matter her struggle, Ridley's tail kept her in place rather well this time.

“Is my bitch of a rival enjoying this?” Ridley asked, her fangs leaving the breast to show the teeth marks on Samus's skin. “I think she needs just a little bit more of a push over the edge.”

Samus cried out into the emptiness of the planet, her irises shrinking down as Ridley slid her claw inside her canal. Pushing against the canal, she found a particularly spongy area within the blonde, pushing further into it as she noticed the blonde reacted harsher to it. Her hips were even moving against the hand of the space pirate, with the claw rocking against the canal as a result. “Keep trying to escape, you wench!” Ridley cackled. “You're not getting out of this one, not when I make you cum!”

Growling, Samus grew frustrated with her enemy, aware she needed to change her tactics up greatly. Though she was restrained, she was still able to crane her neck out at Ridley, biting into her human-like nose. The scaly purple being cried out, her tail loosening up yet again so that the mercenary could break free. Grabbing her plasma gun once more, she used the whip on Ridley, throwing her in the air and flipping her over onto the other side.

“You really want to act like you're top bitch here, don't you?” Samus asked, flipping her hair back as she brought her rocket boot's heel down on the small of Ridley's back. She heard the alien groan as she managed to get her tail under it as well, even if it wasn't the whole thing. “I should shoot you six ways from Tuesday, but instead, I think you deserve just a bit more punishment!” She grabbed hold of the long, purple hair that her adversary had, giving it a hard tug even as her foot laid on her back.

“RRRGH! Let go of me!” yelled Ridley. “You think I'm defeated by something this simple?!”

Samus sighed; even she wasn't expecting her upper hand to last too long, given the tail and the wings, but she was going to do her best to wear Ridley down before this could get any uglier.

Proceeding to flip the space pirate onto her side, Samus kneeled atop her leg, raising the other one high up as she brought their groins together. “Again with that?!” Ridley snarled. “Do you really think that's going to work a second...ti-time...haaaagh...”

Ridley bit on her lower lip, her eyes rolling back as Samus used their moistened pussies to create friction, arousing them even in the middle of all this fighting. Given how much the two had been teasing one another when the Zero Suit ripped off, it only seemed fair that all of the fighting they had done would lead into this being the final act of desperation between them.

Samus rode her crotch against Ridley, hearing the purple female pant heavily. She was distracted by the vaginal tribadism, her tail curling in while her wings folded into her back. The mercenary grinned, reaching out for the pirate's breasts and giving it a hard squeeze. It was nowhere near what the tail or the fangs had done to her, as she still had the teeth marks to prove it even happened, but it was the best form of revenge without leaning into her tits. That, for sure, was going to draw her purple foe into taking things further than they already had been.

“Fuck fuck fuck...” Ridley whimpered, her body trembling as Samus rubbed their groins harder against one another. “You...stupid bitch...I'm not letting you get away with this! You're not leaving this planet before I can!”

Ridley did her best to combat Samus, swinging her hips back and forth against the blonde woman's crotch. Things were easily smoothed out by the lubricants that had been leaking out thanks to the stimulation they received throughout, making it easier for them to ride against the other. The mercenary leaned over the pirate as a result, showing slight signs of wear and arousal as her adversary fought back.

Soon enough, the two were bucking away harder at one another, their groins coming together with impact. Their fluids splashed about, ramming into one another in a desperate act of showing their superiority to the other. Samus growled through her teeth, while her toes curled in. Though she otherwise showed no signs of caving in, she was being brought to the brink of orgasm. Ridley was doing no better, as even her scaly purple pussy wasn't invincible against that of the human mercenary. Her tail and wings were still retracted, with the space pirate's mind fixated on making her foe orgasm before she did.

“You gonna give up, you bitch?!” Samus shouted. “Tell me how much you love having your pussy banged into!”

“Never!” growled Ridley, seething through her fangs. “I won't let myself give in to... you...hrrrrgh!”

Ridley's head cocked back, her mouth open wide as she looked at the starry galactic sky above them. Samus leaned over her, resting her hand on her foe's purple breasts as she yelled out through her open lips. Their fluids began to spurt from their snatches, moistening the crotches of one another, the liquids leaking onto the surface of the planet. They trembled at the same time, the release becoming too much for either of them to handle after having teased one another up to that point.

When they were finished, both women were gasping for air, with their eyes locked on one another even after they had released their sexual pleasure. As their brows furrowed at one another, they could see that this wasn't the end; both women had lost some steam, but they weren't going to let this 'fight' and what it had devolved into just end like that.

“Had enough?” huffed Samus.

“Bitch...I'm just getting started!” Ridley grinned, her fangs out for Samus to see. Her tail finally unfurled itself, grabbing Samus by the waist and tossing her several feet away. The blonde mercenary struggled to get herself up, seething with rage regardless of how hard she hit the ground. Her saliva had pooled out of her mouth, with her pussy grooling from the previous orgasm. She wasn't going to let it end like this, but she was worn down just enough that Ridley could likely take her out once and for all.

Luckily for Aran, she was tossed just close enough to her pistol, which she had dropped at some point during the fight. She reached out for it, inches away from reaching it. As she stretched her arm out, she was hopeful to grab the handle and use it against the space pirate to finish this fight.

Before she could even make sure she grabbed it, Ridley used her wings to glide over to the blonde mercenary, lifting her up off the ground. Samus cried out as she found herself flying over the planet, with the space pirate bringing her immensely close to the geysers that randomly set off. There was fear in Samus's eyes as she worried one would go off right in front of her, spraying her with whatever poison mist they were capable of shooting out. While it never actually occurred, her heart was racing regardless of the potential that she could be hit with it. Who knows what it could transform her into...

Ridley finally landed near one of the geysers, holding Samus over it by her tail. She eagerly awaited its random set off, with Samus struggling to free herself. Her arms were tucked under the space pirate's appendage, making it almost useless to try and escape. “Well, Samus? Any last words from the space whore?”

“Fucking eat me, you pirate slut!” Samus said, spitting in the feminine face of the scaly being.

“Probably should've done just that.” Ridley sighed, grinning at her foe's predicament. “Ah well, I bet I can get better tasting pussy out there in the galaxy. Ta-ta!”

With a wicked laugh, Ridley tossed Samus into the geyser, expecting to hear her enemy hit the liquid at the bottom with a loud splash. She held her ear out, smiling as she waited for that all too satisfying sound...only to realize that it never came. “What the hell...?”

Ridley then made the mistake of looking inside the geyser, finding that Samus hadn't even landed. She was using her plasma whip to hang on for dear life, using her rocket boosters to help bring her out of the geyser just before it could explode on her. As she fell with style, Samus landed on top of Ridley, sitting on her as she lunged into her chest. With her mouth open wide, Aran finally returned the favor to the purple pirate, biting down hard on her breast that she made the alien cry out.

Samus kneed Ridley's crotch repeatedly, hearing the alien yelp and whimper as her pussy was hit by the mercenary. Her mouth was pooling up with saliva, her eyes wide as she was forced to take every hit from Aran while she bit down into her breast.

After hearing Ridley began to pant heavily, Samus stood up, using her plasma whip to wrap around the space pirate. She made certain that arms, legs, tail and even wings were all tied down underneath, with the whip having taken the form of a shibari-style rope around the purple being. “W-Wait, what are you doing?!” Ridley yelled, struggling to get out.

“What you didn't do.” Samus then laid her head against Ridley's muff, spreading the folds out and shoving her tongue inside of the pirate. The blonde mercenary flicked her tongue around aggressively inside the canal, hearing the purple alien cry out violently.

“Stop! Stop stop stop, it's too much!” cried Ridley. “Don't do this, I can't handle any of this!”

Samus merely leered at her adversary, slurping up the fluids as they came out of the alien tunnel. The ingestion caused the canal to vibrate, causing Ridley to squirm about, though she was incapable of keeping Aran from eating her out further. The worst was yet to come, as the blonde was drawing attention to the clit. Ridley winced as the mercenary nibbled down on it, with her lips curling into a smile as she kept her teeth shown to the alien.

“N-No! You wouldn't dare!” Ridley said, panic in her voice.

As if to prove her wrong, Samus bit down hard on Ridley's clit, giving the best potential payback to the pirate for leaving teeth marks in her tits. The pirate shrieked like a banshee, with her fluids squirting out hard into Aran's face. As the blonde mercenary bathed in the vaginal fluids, she found it extremely cooling between the dirty fighting they had been getting themselves into. It was oddly the most relaxing thing she had felt since she came to the planet to fight Ridley.

As she remained binded by the whip, Ridley panted heavily, exhausted from such a heavy climax, even as the clit biting did her little favor. Samus whipped her hair back, wiping the lubrication off her face as she grabbed the handle of her whip. “Let...me...go...” Ridley begged.

“Nah. I think I'm just gonna let you stay here and think about what you did. But...I'll give you this to keep you company.”

Much to Ridley's annoyance, Samus stuffed the handle of the whip into the pirate's pussy, keeping it there as she headed off for her spaceship, leaving for her next mission. “You wench! The battery on this is going to die out eventually!”

“Yeah, well here's hoping I'm light years away from you by the time that happens.” Samus then flipped Ridley off without even looking back at her, her furrowed gaze focused on her ship.

Even with Samus leaving the planet, Ridley continued to struggle, but to no avail. Even worse, every move she made only aroused her further. “I'll get her for this...” she snarled, failing to resist the stimulation the handle left within her.


End file.
